1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a program that can be applied to an image capturing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus whose lens unit can be attached and detached.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for recording index data with respect to a moving image for quick access to a desired scene of the moving image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-98965 (and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,947), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-113253, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-287062.
Adding and recording index data with respect to a moving image enables efficient access to a scene. In this connection, there is a demand for a more suitable technique for assigning this index data.